Against all odds
by cloveinyourfavor
Summary: Pansy Parkinson gets dumped by Draco and has to learn to deal with it and some of the things that come with it. Can a certain Weasley change the girl and make her smile again, maybe even change her?


a/n: Hey! Finally I'm back with a new fanfiction. I'm of course going to continue the other one but right now I'm not so focused on it. I have some other fanfictions in mind though and will work on them for the next few weeks/months. I hope you like this one. I'm really not so sure about it and the pairing is kind of odd and if it turns out to be something people rather don't like then I will not continue posting it on here but for now lets just see how it goes.

Also in this first chapter there is no George/Pansy yet and it might take a while till that happens. Anyway, still tell me what you think about it and if you think I should continue or rather just forget it.

Chapter 1 – Free like the wind

It was a dark and cold night when Pansy Parkinson stepped out of the room. To her it felt like she could feel the cold of that night even though she was inside the actually warm castle. With a sigh the raven haired girl shut the door and walked down the corridor. Silence was embracing her. Most of the students were already back in their common rooms or still down in the great hall at dinner. She did not feel like eating and for once she was glad there was no rule saying that she had to eat. Silently she walked down the many hallways until she had reached the dungeons. All she wanted was to get back to her dorm as fast as possible. The conversation from minutes before was still on her mind and Pansy was sure it would not go away for a while. She had to think about what happened first and try to understand. The girl knew sooner or later it would happen but now that it actually had, she was just confused and not sure of what to think about it. Splitting up with Draco had never been something she had been looking forward to. Knowing it would happen did not make it easier like she had hoped it would. Still in the end the decision was mutual and she felt like it was the right thing even though it turned her into a mess of emotions and feelings that were all now inside her fighting with each other. Looking back over the past weeks she could do nothing but admit that Draco and she had been far from getting along. Every now and then they had been arguing and barely spent time with each other. Whenever she had tried to spent time with Draco he had been busy studying. She knew that Draco took school very seriously and he had been distanced but hadn't she done the same? The girl had to sit down for a moment. Thinking about it she realized that Draco had been the one being distanced and cold while she most of the time had tried to fix the broken pieces of their relationship. She shivered and suddenly felt tears in her eyes. Pansy didn't know why she suddenly felt like crying. Didn't she and Draco both agree to end the relationship and that they both did not love each other anymore? Didn't they both agree that being together didn't make sense because the relationship had been barely existent lately? Pansy shook her head to keep the tears from falling. The girl had no idea why she felt so sad. Maybe it was just something she had to get used to. With a sigh she got up again and walked further down into the dungeons and stopped in front of the stone wall that led into the common room. She looked up and muttered the password but looked down right away, not bothering to stare at the well known stone wall to see it open up for her. With another sigh she stepped into the warm common room and again she did feel nothing but cold. Hastily she wiped the tears from her face hoping no one had seen them. Pansy sniffed and walked over to the stairs, taking each step slowly. When she reached her room she did not bother staying long and grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom right away to take a hot shower. It felt like it was the only thing that could help her right now. But instead of helping the water gave her enough space for her thoughts. The girl looked up into the light above the shower and suddenly felt angry. How dare Draco do that to her? Leave her like that on her own. Pansy shook with anger and new tears threatened to spill from her eyes. With an angry scream she hit the wall with her fist, feeling her knuckles begin to bleed from the force with which she had hit the stone. She leaned back against the wall and stared down the blood which was cascading down her hand down into the shower. Slowly she slid down the wall and sat on the bottom of the shower, the hot water still falling down on her enveloping her like a coat. Pansy pulled her knees up to her chest and sobbed. Everything at that moment felt unfair and cruel. In her misery the girl did not notice how the door opened and how someone entered the room and walked over to the shower. The curtain was pulled aside but Pansy did not bother looking up.

Suddenly the shower was turned off and the girl was forced to look up. Above her was the well known face of her friend Theodore Nott. The boy had seen Pansy walked into common room and noticed right away that something was wrong with the girl. He turned around and grabbed the towel that Pansy had placed on a nearby dresser. Knowing Pansy for that long he did not care whether she was naked or not and pulled her up to wrap the towel around her. Theo pulled her close and hugged, rubbing circles on her back. Never before had he seen his friend in such a state. He was worried about her and hoped that she would explain everything as soon as she had calmed down a bit. With small steps he led the shivering girl back into her dorm where he made her sit on the bed while he pulled some fresh, comfortable clothes out of the small dresser next to the bed. Theodore sat down next to her and put the clothes down onto the lap of the still sobbing girl. Once more he pulled her towards him and embraced her with his arms. He had no idea what happened but looking back over the events of the past few weeks he knew it would have to do with either her parents or her beloved Draco. He just took a breath and opened his mouth to ask when Pansy finally began to talk even though it was not the information he had hoped for.

"I hurt my hand in the shower." The girl was clearly not happy that she had to ask for help and after Theo had looked at her hand he healed it. He knew it was best not to mention it again. Pansy easily got angry over her own mistakes and the least he needed right now was an angry girl that was crying at the same time. Pansy thanked him and looked back down, clearly embarrassed. Theo did not care about that and tried to get the girl to talk while rubbing calming circles on her back.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Pansy began chewing on her lip and Theo knew that she was thinking about how to start. When she finally took a breath, Theo leaned back to look at her. He wanted to make sure he was able to see when she needed a shoulder to lean on.

"I was talking with Draco. We talked about the past few months and I told him that he had been distanced and that we both had been too busy with school to actually be with each other. We talked for ages and then he broke up with me. Back then it was a mutual decision but right after I left the room it felt like it was all too much and I began thinking and I realized that actually I didn't want to break up with him." The girl looked up at Theo and he saw right away the new tears in Pansy's eyes right away.

"Why did you think that?" He knew asking such question wasn't the best thing but he also knew Pansy long enough to know that talking would keep her from crying and that was all he wanted right now. The boy cared deeply for his friend and seeing her cry made his heart ache. Pansy looked back down.

"I was walking down the hallways and I was thinking and I realized that I had been trying so hard to keep this relationship going, to keep it alive and he was the one being distanced and I sat down and my heart felt like it was breaking. I love him, Theo. I love him and now I can't even be with him anymore because he doesn't love me anymore. I told Draco when he said he didn't love me anymore that I did not love him either and it was wrong. It feels so wrong now." Sobbing the girl leaned against Theo who wrapped his strong arms around her once more. He could do nothing but nod, give her a sign that he did understand what she had told him. He knew that Pansy had always loved Draco ever since she was twelve. Back in their first year they had still been nothing but friends but then something seemed to grow inside of the raven haired girl and Theo had known right away that she had fallen for the blond. When Draco had agreed to be with her from the beginning of their fourth year on it was like the girl had turned into a flower. She happy and loved every moment she could spend with her beloved Draco. Theo had been happy for her and of course he had hoped that it wouldn't be over the next day. Now, two years later, that was over. Pansy and Draco, the dream couple of Slytherin were no longer a couple and both were available again.

"You should calm down now and pack your things and get ready for tomorrow and then you should sleep and when you get home tomorrow evening you are going to force yourself to relax and enjoy the holidays. You'll see, after the holidays everything will be alright and you'll have the strength to either talk with Draco about your feelings or you'll be over him."

"What if I feel the need to talk with him over the holidays? What if I can't wait till September to talk with him again?" Pansy looked up with swollen eyes. She was sniffing and Theo could tell by now that it would be still visible tomorrow.

"You'll take some time off, away from Draco. Some time completely without Draco and if you feel the need after a week or two to talk with him, you'll write him and tell him everything you feel in a letter. He deserves to know the truth and you deserve a chance to tell him how you really feel about your breakup. And if he doesn't care about what you feel then, then he is not worth your time and you might as well accept that he will be nothing but a friend if that's what you both want." Theo's words were clever and nothing but the truth but the raven haired girl pulled away from him and buried her head in her pillow, her sobs loud enough to be heard through the pillow. Theo sighed and put his hand down onto her shoulder. He knew he was right but knowing his words hurt Pansy like that made him feel bad.

"Look, I'm sorry Pansy. I didn't mean to hurt you and I'm only trying to help you. We both know Draco can be a cold jerk sometimes and I was just trying to prepare you if that would be the case for you. I don't want you to cry anymore." The boy sat at the edge of the bed and waited for the girl to calm down again. It was true. He really did hate to see her cry and he wanted her to stop but he also knew that it was the one thing Pansy seemed to need. Crying was one way to let emotions get out, one way of expressing that she was not happy at the moment; in fact she was far from it.

Five silent minutes had which had only been filled with the sobs of Pansy which were getting more and more silent with each minute that passed.

"Could you…Could you maybe stay here tonight or do you have to pack your stuff?" Theo shook his head. He was done packing his stuff and agreed to stay the night. Pansy was the only girl in the dorm since the other girls were all sorted into other dorms for some reason that no one ever tried to explain to them. Pansy had never bothered about it before. She liked having her own room.

"Where do you want me to sleep?" Theo smiled down at her, hoping it would lighten the mood and maybe cheer her up a bit.

"Well, I thought since we're friends you could stay here with me?" The boy knew right away what she was talking about and agreed. He didn't have a problem with being in same bed as Pansy. They were friends after all and had seen each other naked already. Being in the same bed was for sure nothing either of them would be scared of after such a long friendship.

The next morning began with a real chaos. Theo woke up and noticed they'd both overslept and had to rush to get things done before breakfast. He woke the pale looking girl that was sleeping in his arms up and sent her to take a shower while he hurried to take a shower as well. Twenty minutes later he walked back into Pansy's room to find the girl sitting on her bed still in her towel.

"Come on, Pansy. I know yesterday's been a mess but we need hurry." The other Slytherin didn't move and Theo wasn't the most patient person. He began to grab her stuff and threw it on the bed from where Pansy only had to put the things into the trunk next to her feet. She didn't participate much in getting her stuff ready but in the end the trunk was ready. Now the house elves could come and take it down to the train station. Theo sat down next to Pansy and looked at her. She hadn't said a single word since the night before and he was worried. Did she feel worse or guilty?

"How do you feel?" He bit his lip, knowing that question was not the best to ask but certainly one that was necessary. Pansy shrugged and remained silent for a little while before she picked up her wand from bedside table and changed into the clothes that Theo had placed on the bed earlier while they were packing her stuff. She was glad that Theo had such a good taste in clothes even though he was a guy or else the clothes on her body might have made her look like a bird.

"I don't know how I feel. I just know that I feel cold and lonely even though you're here and I don't want Draco to leave me." Theo nodded and hugged his friend once more before he pulled her up to her feet and slowly walked out of the room with her. Even though they were in a hurry it took them much longer than usual to get up into the entrance hall. Theo did spot Draco on the other side of the hall but ignored him as soon as he noticed that Pansy had not seen the blond. He walked over into the great hall with her and sat down at the Slytherin table. Most of the other students were already busy with breakfast and every now and then excited voices could be heard, talking about the summer holidays and all the adventurous things they'd all do. Theodore looked down at Pansy who had not touched the food he had placed on her table. Instead she was sipping on a cup of cold pumpkin juice. He was glad to see that she was at least drinking something. Theo picked up the Daily Prophet and busied himself with reading, hoping that Pansy would eat something when he wasn't watching. He scanned the pages but discovered nothing of interest, nothing but the front page article about Harry Potter's latest adventure and about how Fudge was forced to admit that the Dark Lord indeed was back.

"Pansy, look, Fudge was forced to admit that Dark Lord indeed returned and he was forced to admit that Harry Potter and that old oat Dumbledore had been right all along." Theo laughed. He and Pansy both had known that the Dark Lord was back. Every child of a Death Eater or anything else connected to Voldemort knew that He-who-must-not-be-named was back. Pansy shrugged.

"We both know it was just a matter of time before that failure of a minister would discover that St. Potter and his protector of headmaster were right. I just hope and they won't dare to start to search every house for dark magic objects. It would annoy the hell out of me and they usually always do that so early in the morning." Theo grinned. The boy was glad that the Pansy sitting next to him did almost sound like the old one. Maybe he was right about the whole Pansy and Draco thing. Maybe it really had been just too much yesterday and she was already on the way back to normal. He put the prophet down and began eating. For the rest of the breakfast silence was embracing them. Neither of them seemed to have anything to say and Theo could tell by the expression on Pansy's face that she was deep in thoughts whether those were about Draco and their past relationship or not he could not tell.

As soon as Theo was done with breakfast he looked up. The girl next to him was still thinking about whatever was going on inside of her head but he didn't care. Everyone was getting ready and he knew if they wouldn't hurry they would end up in a compartment that was either too crowded or with Draco. Knowing Pansy, Theo knew being in one compartment with her ex-boyfriend was not a good idea. He pulled her from her seat and together they made their way through the groups of students into the entrance hall where Pansy stopped them.

"I'd like to go back into the common room once more. Do you think that would be possible?" Theo looked at her. It was a weird request and looking around the filled hall he soon found out why the girl wanted to go back into the common room. Draco Malfoy had just left the great hall and was standing not far from them, waiting for the carriages to appear so that the students could get down to the station. It was only then that he answered Pansy.

"No, we won't go back and we don't need to. Draco will take a different carriage and we will take a later one in about ten minutes. That way we can be sure to get to the station early enough to get a good compartment and we'll for sure not meet Draco. He'll be in his usual compartment already." He smiled down at Pansy, hoping to lighten the mood. Theo was only trying to reassure the girl that everything would be alright and that he was by her side, taking care of her but it failed. Pansy was looking down. She looked sad.

"This is the first time that I'm not in the same compartment." She looked up and into Theo's eyes. "I'm sorry that you can't be in the same compartment with Draco." Her words surprised the slightly older boy. Pansy had never before cared much about what others wanted. On rare occasions she would ask him or Draco or Blaise what they want but she'd only agree if it would work out to her advantage. Maybe being without Draco by her side wasn't so bad after all. So far it did seem to have only good effects on her. Theo pulled the girl into one of the corners of the room in which an empty bench was left. From that spot he would be able to see when Draco left and then they could finally make their way down to the station. After all this was the last day of their fifth year and soon they would find out how they did on their Owl's but what he most wanted was to finally get home. This year had been a mess and now that it was official that the dark Lord was back he feared the changes would soon be too obvious. Theodore's parents were no Death Eaters. They had been calm people and never killed a soul but still, if time would make it necessary he knew they would do what they had to protect the family and he wanted to spend as much time with them as possible before it would be too late. He looked up and noticed that the crowd of students was finally walking towards the exit. Theo pulled Pansy up and walked with her towards the door. After many protests and accusations he finally managed to calm her down. He just wanted to get outside to get a bit of fresh air. Lately he had been too busy with his studies and the important exams to go outside, most of the time he had been in the common room or the library.

Pansy was staring over to Draco who did not seem to notice the partly sad and icy stares and glares of his ex-girlfriend. Theo was glad about it. He was not in the mood to explain to Draco why exactly his former girlfriend was looking at him as if she definitely had a problem with the end of their relationship while the blond still thought that the girl was pretty okay with it. After he watched Draco's carriage depart and disappear behind a hill he waited for exactly ten minutes before he pulled Pansy up and pushed her gently towards one of the carriage. Theo pushed a few Hufflepuffs aside and helped Pansy into the carriage. With a sigh he fell back into his seat.

"I'm really sorry, Theo. I know I'm keeping you busy and actually you should be able to enjoy your holidays. Instead you are here with me, taking care of me just because I'm sad over breaking up with Draco." Theo was staring out of the window. He kept staring at the landscape that was passing by the whole ride and not once did he look at her, merely because he was too worried and too unsure of what to do.

"Look, I'm your friend and it's my duty to be there for you when you need me. After all you've been there for me for weeks when that Ravenclaw broke up with me five months ago, remember? This is not a way for me to pay you back for what you did. I'm simply trying to be a good friend, okay? Don't be sorry for taking up my time. If I can help you, I will." Theo was sure about it. He really did want to help Pansy. After all he knew that breaking up with Draco wasn't easy for the girl. Draco had been her first boyfriend and before that she did not have many chances to get experience about anything. Draco had been the first she fell in love with and agreeing to be okay with breaking up must have been what Pansy thought was the right thing to say. Now the girl had to learn that things weren't as easy and he would be there for her, like a real friend would.

At the station Theo got up first to help Pansy out of the carriage. From the corner of his eye he could see Draco stare at them and he happily noticed that Draco didn't seem to be too happy about Theo being so close. The blond had never accepted the friendship between him and Pansy after they got together. Now, that was over and nothing would keep him from being her friend. He looked up and gladly noticed that the raven haired girl had not noticed Draco and Theo pulled her away right after she was on the ground. They got on the train and went searching for a compartment. As soon as they stepped inside and shut the door their trunks magically appeared above their heads. Pansy went to the window and for the first half hour of the trip she did not talk at all. Theo was slightly worried but he knew that Pansy needed a lot of time to deal with the new situation. He was glad that she was the one to break the silence.

"I think I will do what you said." She was smiling but Theo could tell that she felt insecure inside but he did not let show that he knew that Pansy was not sure about her decision.

"What is it you're going to do then?"

"I will leave Draco alone and take some time off. Maybe I will focus on school for once over the holidays." Theo had to grin at her last comment. Pansy was never focused on school and most of the time she only cared about whether she past the exams or not though the boy had to admit that the girl had already been focused on school when Draco was too busy to spent time with her. More and more Theodore began thinking that Pansy was a lot better off without Draco.

"I'm glad about that. If you want we can spend time together. We've not been doing that a lot lately and to be honest we've barely been doing anything other than chat every once in a while. Maybe I'll even allow you to go shopping with me." The raven haired girl looked up.

"Really? You'd go shopping with me?" She jumped up from her seat and hugged Theo. Never before had he seen his friend so excited. She pulled back.

"I'll just go and see if I can find Millicent. She's never been a real friend but the only real female friend I had in Slytherin. She'll be delighted!" Pansy laughed and hugged Theo once more before she walked out of the compartment door with something that seemed like fresh energy. The boy watched her leave and leaned back, happy that he seemed to found a good way to distract the actually sad girl. He smiled and grabbed a book from the small bag which he had placed next to him and began reading. After all he knew girly chats could take a while and he would not sit there and wait for however long it might take for Pansy to come back.

The girl there while had reached the compartment in which Millicent was sitting. She knocked and pushed the door open. Millicent looked up and for once Pansy was extremely confused. The girl did not look at her with the usually friendly eyes but with a rather annoyed expression. Pansy stayed by the door not sure what to do.

"Is something wrong, Millie?" She bit her lip, waiting for the other girl to respond. It took a while before Millicent finally opened her mouth to speak. Instead of getting the chance to talk though the girl was interrupted while she was just taking a breath to speak. None other than Draco Malfoy pushed the door open and in the process pushed Pansy out of the way. The raven haired girl ended up sitting next to her friend Millicent while she had to watch how a pretty looking girl followed Draco. Both were obviously still too busy with snogging each other senseless to notice the other people in the compartment. A second later Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise Zabini entered the compartment and sat down as if nothing was wrong or out of the ordinary. Blaise looked around and noticed Pansy. With a grin he looked at her and then looked over to Draco. He knew what was going on but had fun over the obvious confusion that was showing on Pansy's face. In that moment Millicent leaned over and whispered into Pansy's ear.

"That's what's wrong. They've been snogging around like that ever since the train began to move. It's annoying and I can't tell you how much I'd prefer to be in another compartment." Pansy snapped her head around and stared at the brunette. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Draco Malfoy had been snogging another girl for the past forty minutes just a day after they broke up. Pansy turned her head towards Draco and coughed, trying to get his attention. It took her a while before she finally had his attention. She looked at him with a mixture of confusion and pain though the girl was trying to hide it and she did a good a job at it.

"Could you please explain me what exactly you're doing?" Pansy stared a Draco, giving him obvious signs that she'd prefer to talk about this outside. With a sigh the blond got up and left the pretty girl that Pansy discovered was no stranger to her. They walked out of the compartment and stopped a few feet away. Again Pansy asked what exactly the snogging was supposed to mean. Draco only grinned.

"She's my new girlfriend, what else?" Pansy coughed.

"She is your what? Girlfriend?"

"Yes, what's so weird about her being my girlfriend? We're not together anymore Pansy. We're over remember?"

"I remember very well but I also remember that we split up only just yesterday. Don't you think it's a little too early for the next girlfriend?" The snort she earned from Draco almost shocked her.

"Listen Pansy, I can do whatever I think is best. If I want to have another girlfriend just a day after I split up with you then that's what I'll do." Pansy shook her head and lifted a finger to point at him.

"You make it look as if I am worth nothing and as if breaking up was the easiest thing ever for you."

"We both said we did not love each other anymore. Why the hell was I meant to wait for who knows how long before I get the next girlfriend?"

"Because it would be something you do to show that you respect the other! You don't have a new girlfriend just a day after you split up with your old girlfriend. It's just not fair!" Pansy closed her eyes and tried to calm down. For a moment the thought of him cheating on her while they were still together crossed her mind and her eyes snapped open.

"How long has this been going on? You and her?" She looked at him. In that moment she was glad that she knew him long enough to know right away if he would be telling lies. Pansy was surprised to see that his next answer was not only shocking but also the truth.

"I've been with her for about four months ever since the big party in the common room." Pansy's mouth dropped open.

"Four months? You've been with her for four months and only yesterday you had the guts to break up with me and you couldn't even tell me the truth?" She was glaring at him but he only shrugged.

"Well I was telling you the truth and I didn't think it would matter anymore now that we're not a couple anymore."

"It does matter! It does matter a lot! You've been cheating on me and if I would have known that I would have broken up with you long ago! Don't you think I would have deserved to know?"

Draco looked at her and a snort escaped him.

"I can do whatever I want, Pansy. After all you don't have to act as if you've never cheated on me!"

"I have never cheated on you with anyone!"

"What about Theo? You're with him now and I know you've been with him while you were with me!" Draco grinned, thinking he had caught her off guard with the truth but the girl in front of him only shook her head.

"I've never been with Theo. He's like a brother to me and I could never do the things I did with you with him." Pansy put her head and into her hands. She could not believe a single word he was saying. It all was way too confusing to think straight. Suddenly she looked up again and directly into Draco's eyes.

"I never cheated on you but you cheated on me for four months and then you really think I would believe your little fairytale story! You're such a mean bastard!" Every emotion she had been feeling the past two days went to the surface and before she knew it she had slapped Draco. The sound of her hand connecting with his cheek was echoing in her ears moments later. While Pansy was shocked her ex-boyfriend only glared at her while his hand was cupping her cheek. His free hand pushed her back against one of the walls of the compartment next to them.

"How dare you touch me like that, Pansy Parkinson? How dare you slap me! You have no right to do that and now I don't even care if you can live with the truth or not. I never loved you! All I needed was someone to shag and you were right there. All I wanted was to be free from you, slut. How does that feel, Parkinson?" Pansy swallowed. Not only was she scared but also did she feel tears build up in her eyes, threatening to spill. She closed her eyes and suddenly he was gone. The girl opened her eyes again and saw that she was the only one on the small corridor. Without thinking she turned around and ran back to her compartment where she pushed the door open and closed it in a hurry just to fall down onto her seat sobbing. That Theo was still sitting in the compartment waiting for her the girl had completely forgotten. Only when she felt a hand on her back that was rubbing the well known calming circles on her back the girl looked up. The boy knew right away from the look in Pansy's eyes that something was wrong and that she had most likely seen Draco.

"What happened?" Theo had pulled the sobbing girl into his arms and he was still rubbing circles on her back. Usually that would calm Pansy down but in that moment the girl seemed to be able to do nothing but cry. It took another twenty minutes before she was finally able to talk and even then Pansy still had to take breaks.

"I've seen him with another girl!" She was sobbing with her head leaned against his shoulder. Her words caused the boy to frown. Draco had a new girlfriend just so soon after he broke up with Pansy? Even if he didn't love her Theo could not understand how the blond could do that. It was obvious that he did not care about what the raven haired girl would say.

"He's already got a new one?"

"No! He's been with her for four months! Four, Theo!" The girl cried harder. Theo could see that she was clearly in pain. Her heart was breaking the very moment and he could practically see it. It hurt him a lot to see his friend in such pain but it annoyed the hell out of him because he knew he could do nothing to make the pain stop. Heartache was nothing he had control over. The boy was angry. He always knew Draco was a jerk when it came to girls but he would have never guessed that he would really cheat on Pansy who he said he loved so much. But when Pansy continued she managed to shock him even further.

"I accused him of being a bad person and I told him that it wasn't okay and then I slapped him. I didn't mean to but it just happened." Theo stared down at the shaking figure in his arms. He had never guessed Pansy could be so strong and so stupid the same time.

"What happened after you slapped him?" Pansy had to take a break before she could finally answer.

"He got angry and he said he never loved me and he only needed someone to shag and that he just wanted to be free." That was the moment Pansy broke down. Now she really wasn't able to do anything but cry. The sobs were rocking through her body and Theo felt anger rush through him like never before. He would have never guessed that Draco could be so mean. Pansy had been with him for two years and all he needed was someone to shag until someone better came along. The boy knew how much Pansy had given and now she had to deal with the truth. He felt sad at the thought of how dedicated the girl had been to that relationship. Draco was her world and now she knew that she had been nothing but Draco Malfoy's private whore. She deserved better and Theo hoped that sooner or later Pansy would be able to see that. Maybe Malfoy would come to his senses one day and notice what he had done but right now the boy was just concerned about how Pansy would deal with the whole thing.

"Look, Pansy. Obviously Draco didn't know what he had in you and now he's lost that. I'm really sorry that he's been using you like that and I'm sorry he did talk to you like that. Please just never forget, you are special no matter what he says! And after all he isn't the only one who is free. You are free now too. You can do whatever you want and maybe find someone who will treat you right and I will never leave you and I'll be there for you for as long as you need. Enjoy your freedom because no one like Draco can take that away from you." He kissed the top of her head like he had done many times before when the girl felt bad. It always seemed to have the calming effect on her that nothing else had.

"Maybe…Maybe you are right." She stopped talking. Her sobs were still echoing through the compartment and Theo did wait patiently for her to continue. "I remember the twins. Those Weasley twins, Theo. Do you remember them? When they left Hogwarts on their brooms they were so free, free like the wind. I want to be free like them and manage something and show Draco what he lost when he dumped me." Theo could remember the twins very well. Many times students had tricked him with their joke products. He hated them because they were actually everything he was against but he had to admit that in some way they were brilliant and if they would help Pansy to get over Draco with just the imagination of freedom then he was glad to leave all the hate and prejudice behind to accept them as good, respectable people.

"I do remember them. Maybe you can learn from them. Just don't turn into a blood traitor. Your parents would kill you." He grinned. It was a last try to lighten the mood. Pansy did not smile but at least she stopped crying. She looked incredibly tired and Theo told her to sleep. He promised to wake her up before they'd reach the station so that she could get ready. They both agreed that they would meet the next day in Diagon Alley for a long shopping trip. When they reached the station Theo hugged the girl one more time and whispered something into her ear. The girl nodded and walked away from him over to her parents. With a sigh Theo walked over to his own parents and hugged them. He was glad to be back together with them and he turned around once more, watching Pansy disappear with her parents before he finally embraced the holidays and apparated back home with his mom and dad.


End file.
